There has conventionally been a technique for communicating among apparatuses, for example, through near field wireless communication such as near field communication (NFC). In near field wireless communication, in response to a storage medium (what is called a tag) being closer to an information processing apparatus, communication is started between the information processing apparatus and the storage medium.
A type of a storage medium communicating with an information processing apparatus through near field wireless communication has conventionally been specified, and processing making use of a storage medium different in type has not been performed as processing of the same application program.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an information processing apparatus capable of performing processing in accordance with a type of a storage medium for the same application program, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program, and an information processing system.
An information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes a reading/writing module which reads and/or writes data from and/or into first and second information storage media by establishing near field wireless communication with the first and second information storage media and a data processing module which processes the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus. The data processing module performs first processing affecting progress of a game based on the data read from the first information storage medium and performs second processing not affecting progress of the game based on the data read from the second information storage medium.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data processing module performs any of the first processing and the second processing based on identification information included in the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second processing includes processing for restricting at least partial processing of the first processing.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first processing has an object displayed, which is provided to be selectable in response to an instruction to proceed with the game, and the second processing has an object displayed, which is provided in a non-selectable manner regardless of the instruction to proceed with the game.
In the exemplary embodiment, the data processing module performs common third processing based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media by a second application program executed by the information processing apparatus.
In the exemplary embodiment, a plurality of types of the second information storage medium are provided, and the data processing module performs the second processing in accordance with the type based on the data read as a result of reading of the data from the second information storage medium.
A method of controlling an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes the steps of reading and/or writing data from and/or into first and second information storage media by establishing near field wireless communication with the first and second information storage media and processing the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus. The step of processing the data includes the steps of performing first processing affecting progress of a game based on the data read from the first information storage medium and performing second processing not affecting progress of the game based on the data read from the second information storage medium.
A non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable information processing program executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with an information storage medium according to one aspect of the present disclosure, the information processing program causing the computer to function as a reading/writing module which reads and/or writes data from and/or into first and second information storage media by establishing near field wireless communication with the first and second information storage media and a data processing module which processes the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus. The data processing module performs first processing affecting progress of a game based on the data read from the first information storage medium and performs second processing not affecting progress of the game based on the data read from the second information storage medium.
An information processing system according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes first and second information storage media and an information processing apparatus capable of near field wireless communication with the first and second information storage media. The information processing apparatus includes a reading/writing module which reads and/or writes data from and/or into first and second information storage media by establishing near field wireless communication with the first and second information storage media and a data processing module which processes the data read as a result of reading of the data from the first and second information storage media by a first application program executed by the information processing apparatus. The data processing module performs first processing affecting progress of a game based on the data read from the first information storage medium and performs second processing not affecting progress of the game based on the data read from the second information storage medium.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first and second information storage media are different from each other in form.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.